


未來再見

by Katherinep



Series: 天能Tenet系列・A-side [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Ives and Neil just friends, M/M, Of course Neil love the Protagonist
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinep/pseuds/Katherinep
Summary: 尼爾跟艾佛斯是老朋友了，而現在他們在直升機上，艾佛斯知道這會是永別⋯⋯（2020912修正，把我認為的bug蓋掉）
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: 天能Tenet系列・A-side [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929742
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	未來再見

他們的組織一直沒什麼洩密的問題，原因說來很簡單：不曾接觸過逆行與逆轉門的人沒有機密可以外洩，而真正進過逆轉門的人很快就會發現，沒有人能跟你分享完全一樣的主觀時間經驗。這點會造成很多溝通上的問題。

外人當然不懂逆行是個多麼奇怪、麻煩又寂寞的事情；至於自己人嘛，即使一開始有些同袍跟你一起出任務，接下來出於安全考量，你們很快就會被各自打散去執行不同的工作，結果下次見面的時候，你們的主觀時間體驗早就不一樣了。你覺得你前天才見過你的同袍甲，熱情洋溢地跟他打了招呼，然後發現他的反應很奇怪，好像根本不認得你這個人了。他可能完全沒在裝蒜，因為你不知道對你來說的前天，對他來說是多久？他去了什麼地方？發生過什麼事？反之亦然：有可能你的理智知道，從「現在」的時間座標點來看，你「前天」才跟同袍甲一起進城裡去玩得超愉快，但你的主觀感覺卻覺得那是三個月前了。或者，還有一種更詭異的情形：你跟同袍甲打了招呼，發現他不認得你，因為現在就他的主觀時間來說，他還不認識你，他是一週後出某個逆行任務，才會真的認識你。而認識你以後的他，現在已經在其他安全地點，等著回到他該回去的未來。

這種令人頭昏的狀況，讓人很難維持任何一種關係。即使有人在組織內偷偷摸摸跟同事談戀愛，最後多半還是分手收場——時空混亂的影響，比遠距離還更糟。實在很想來一發的時候怎麼辦？大多數人選擇露水姻緣，或者合意的炮友關係。艾佛斯一開始是這個路線，但到後來，他發現他甚至連這樣做都懶了。跟人產生羈絆本身就很累。他只有同事，沒有朋友，沒有親人，沒有愛人。

過去與未來全部攪和成一團，艾佛斯常常一醒來不知道自己人在哪裡，名符其實不知今夕何夕，不確定自己記得的事情到底算是過去了還是還沒發生，非得看組織發的計時裝置，才能確定客觀時間⋯⋯在這種狀況下，他有時候會懷疑，他其實已經瘋了，只是瘋得很安靜也很實用，對工作有益，以至於沒人看得出來他的情緒反應不正常。

好比說現在。他坐在直升機裡，平靜地遙望著尼爾跟那個男人講完最後幾句話。雖然他剛才領悟到的事情，對常人來說，應該很有爆炸性。

之前戰鬥結束的時候艾佛斯就模糊地意識到了，但直到他順口肯定需要尼爾幫忙開鎖的時候，他才突然間明白，自己說的話是什麼意思：尼爾這輩子的全部主觀時間經驗，在不久之後就會劃上句點。更精確地說，在艾佛斯自己的主觀時間經驗裡，他早就在混亂中側面觀察過那一幕了——雖然他一直沒看清那個頭盔底下的臉，沒空看也不想看。

以目前這個順向世界的客觀時間來說，尼爾可說是已經死了，就死在四五分鐘前——可是他現在卻又還站在那裡，剛剛講完話，轉身朝著直升機跑過來，臉上還掛著掩飾不住的燦笑，儘管他知道，死神在不到十分鐘後等著他。

艾佛斯應該要感到悲傷的。他跟正常的世界幾乎沒有任何情感聯繫，如果沒有尼爾跟惠勒，他的人性情感大概就要蕩然無存了。好吧，其實尼爾不只是個同事，還是他的朋友，而他就要失去這個朋友了⋯⋯或者是已經失去。但此刻的艾佛斯卻有個奇怪的念頭，讓他保持一種不像樣的冷靜：客觀來說，他在「未來」仍然見得到尼爾。

他一直知道尼爾的來歷不尋常，仔細推敲，就會覺得很驚人：他或許是艾佛斯所知逆行時間最長的活人——雖然每次他企圖追根究底，尼爾就會把話繞開，卻從沒有正面否認他的猜測。

如果艾佛斯的猜測是對的，將來他執行任務有空檔，他滿可以找機會從遠處觀測到還活著的尼爾，甚至有可能再度建立某種交情⋯⋯雖然那個更年輕、還未體驗過逆行的尼爾，不會記得艾佛斯，但他當然還是尼爾，不是嗎？ 

這樣的話，現在就不是最後一次交談了。也不需要特別想些什麼告別的話。

所以尼爾一上機，艾佛斯開口的第一句話是：「抱歉剛才拿槍威脅了。可是在他面前總是得演一下，之前說過知情的人都要滅口，我要是一點反應都沒有就太假了——」

「沒關係。」尼爾還是笑意盈盈。「反正他還是知道了。」

「什麼？」

「他知道我不會再回來。你也知道了不是嗎？你們根本看到了吧。」

艾佛斯一時語塞。他的心跳變快了。好啊，艾佛斯，你其實還是有情緒反應的。

「不過別跟我說細節，免得我突然手軟退縮，結果又得再逆行一次。」

「⋯⋯你為什麼知道——」

「他好幾年前——不，好幾年後告訴過我。」

「什麼意思？」艾佛斯皺起眉頭。

「沒時間了，就別問蠢問題吧，」尼爾又笑了：「你明明知道這是有可能的。」

「他到底是誰？」

「你該知道的時候就會知道。」

「為什麼你願意為他而死？他到底有多重要？」

「還是蠢問題，你們剛剛才拯救了這個世界，你現在問我他有多重要？跟你一樣重要啊，沒有你們世界就不會得救。」

艾佛斯直覺認為尼爾在搪塞，他突然有點憤怒。「所以你覺得死掉沒有關係，還能笑嘻嘻的？你瘋了嗎？」

「我可能是瘋了，但我笑是因為我還能跟他好好道別，這不是很幸運嗎？有多少人突然就死了，不管是他們自己或他們心愛的人，都沒有機會好好說再見？」

艾佛斯張大了嘴巴。 **心愛的人？**

尼爾似乎也發現到自己說了什麼，臉紅了起來。他別開視線，故作輕鬆地說：「好啦，你還有什麼話要說？」

「⋯⋯我根本沒看到那個擋子彈的人是誰。如果你有機會叫別人擋，不要放棄。」尼爾笑出聲來，但艾佛斯還沒說完，他急促地繼續：「或者你乾脆就這樣逃掉，反正發生的事情已經發生」——雖然這根本強詞奪理，但此刻艾佛斯什麼鬼話都說得出來——「你跑了也會有別人去挨子彈。只是你跑了以後就要跑遠一點，再也不要回來，否則我們還得殺了你保密——」

「你真的相信這個？就算我跑了，也有別人會去挨子彈？」

艾佛斯遲疑了半秒。

「你不如相信你的記憶。我過去已經死了，但未來我們還會相見。」

艾佛斯視線有點不清楚，所以他眨了一下眼睛，看著尼爾準備跳下再度停到地面的直升機。在他走向他堅持要實現的命運以前，尼爾大聲丟給他最後一句話：「——不過如果我真的跑了，我會記得跑遠一點！」

他真的跑得很遠很遠。  
  



End file.
